


'Til the End of Time

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sibling Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Laura doesn’t expect to find her mate studying for a chemistry test with her baby sister, but that’s just her luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Laura/Stiles
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Nonnie! Teeny Fic #37
> 
> If you are the desert  
> I'll be the sea.  
> If you ever hunger  
> Hunger for me.  
> Whatever you ask for  
> That's what I'll be.  
> Father Figure by George Michael

“If Mom tells me that I should come home more often one more time, I swear that I’m not visiting again for five years,” Laura mutters into the phone. “Does she do that with you, too?”

“Of course she does,” Derek says, laughing at her misfortune because he’s an awful brother. “The difference is that I’m a mere three hour drive away, whereas you decided to move across the country for school.”

“Whereas?” She repeats the word in a totally spot-on Downton Abbey impersonation that she has to fist bump herself for achieving. “Someone’s getting snooty as fuck at their hoity toity private college.”

“Says the girl who just finished not one but two masters degrees at Columbia?” Derek snorts. “That’s a hell of a lot more hoity toity, what even _is_ that word, than USC. Besides, you know the only reason I came here is because it’s Dad’s alma mater, and the history program is really strong.”

“Columbia is definitely full of snooty ass posh people with sticks up their asses.” She can’t dispute that, even if she’d like to. “Anyway, I’m really disappointed in you. You didn’t even give me kudos for my amazing British accent,” Laura grumbles. “I spent hours working on that just to be able to tease you for your whole anglophile obsession.”

“I’ll just say that I’m glad you decided to pursue something other than acting,” Derek says dryly. “Now are you finished complaining about the fact that our parents actually like to see your obnoxious face once in a while? I’ve got tests to grade for a bunch of freshman who think history is boring and dull.”

“History _is_ boring and dull, baby brother.” She grins as she heads downstairs. She can smell Cora and an unfamiliar scent, which means there could be potential teasing opportunities just awaiting her. “But I guess I’m done for now.”

“You minored in history for undergrad, Laura,” Derek reminds her. “So you must like dull and boring. Anyway, be nice to our parents. You haven’t figured out if you want to actually work yet or go for a PhD, so you need them happy and willing to let you live off of them for another indefinite amount of time.”

“Always so wise. The best beta a future alpha could ever hope for,” Laura says in an overly sappy voice that makes Derek snort. She’s actually subletting her place in Manhattan right now because she’s not sure what she wants to do with her life at the moment, but she hasn’t told her parents about that part yet. Derek’s the only one who knows because he’s her best friend as well as her annoying baby brother. “You need to go grade freshman tests and suffer in pain for not commiserating with me, though.”

“I thought I was the best beta you could hope for?” Derek laughs. “Stop calling me to give me a commentary about your visit home. I was just there over the weekend, and you aren’t cute or funny.”

“Yes, I am.” Laura huffs as she rounds the corner and heads into the kitchen. Cora’s sitting on the table with books piled around, and the unknown smell belongs to a boy. “Oooh. Cora’s got _a boy_ over to study.”

“Laura…” Derek says her name in a long, exasperated way.

“Cora can hear your dumbass and isn’t amused,” Cora says dryly, looking over her shoulder to give Laura a glare that only a seventeen year old has perfected.

“My ass is smart, thank you very much,” Laura says, smirking at Cora before she looks at the boy who has just looked up from his book. Her smirk fades as she feels a spark of _something_ rush through her. What the hell?

Cora wrinkles her nose. “Eew. Really, Laura? Aren’t you a little old for him?”

“What?” Laura blinks as she glances at Cora then looks back at the pretty boy with brown eyes and moles. “Who are you?”

“I’m Stiles.” The boy, Stiles, is staring at her, too, so maybe he feels the weird tension, too? It’s not like the lust she feels sometimes going to a club and picking up someone for a bit of casual fun. Sure, there’s definitely some lust there, which, God, she hopes this kid is at least eighteen because otherwise she’s going to feel like a skeazy perv, but it’s not _just_ that.

“I’m Laura.” She walks over to the table and reaches out to touch his face. His eyes widen slightly but he doesn’t move away from her touch.

“Alright. This is really creeping me out now,” Cora mutters, looking between them. “What’s going on?”

“Call Mom,” Laura says, stroking her fingers along the curve of Stiles’ jaw. “I don’t know, but it’s starting to freak me out, too.”

“Is it a wolf thing?” Stiles asks, arching a brow and smiling slightly when Laura narrows her eyes at him. “Dude, my best friend’s a werewolf. I’m a part of the pack, and your parents fucking love me. I’m like super awesome, which you’d know if you ever visited the family.”

“Oh God. Not you, too?” Laura groans. “I’ve been home for visits! I just wanted to focus on getting my degree finished since I stupidly chose to do a dual masters that kicked my ass all over the place. I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Cora grabs Laura’s phone out of her hand, bringing it up to her ear. “Derek says that you’d better keep your hands to yourself, Laura. He calls dibs.”

“He totally didn’t say that,” Laura mutters, rolling her eyes before she looks at Cora suspiciously. “Did he?”

“No, but he totally thinks it because he likes how Stiles smells. It’s this weird thing,” Cora says, making a face. “All of you act weird around him. I don’t get it at all, but I’m surprised he hasn’t disowned me as his best friend just to avoid my creepy family.”

“We’re totally platonic soulmates, Cora. I’d never disown you, creepy family or not.” Stiles grins at her, and Laura feels her wolf start to stir, a low growl in her throat because he’s giving that affectionate look to Cora and not her.

“Holy fuck. This is crazy. Call Mom now. Tell Derek not to get his panties in a wad. I’ll call him later and fill him in. I need to know what’s happening before I like give in to my wolf’s desire to claim him like right here.” Laura pulls her hand back and sits down, making sure to sit on her hands so she can’t touch.

“Claim me?” Stiles clears his throat and shifts, the sweet scent of arousal tickling her senses. “I mean, you’re definitely hot, like way hot, but there’s no claiming before the third date, at least.”

“You’re human, but you’re not scared,” Laura murmurs, listening half-heartedly to Cora talking to their mom about Laura being a horny cougar trying to mount Stiles on the kitchen table. Such an exaggeration, but that’s a teenager for you.

“You won’t hurt me,” Stiles says confidently. “You’re the next alpha in line, and you’re a Hale. Your uncle might be a little sketchy, but the rest of your family isn’t.”

“God, I bet Peter’s all over you, isn’t he?” Laura growls again, her claws growing as she thinks about Peter scenting Stiles. “Stay away from him. He likes taking risks, so he’d probably challenge me just for fun.”

“Challenge you?” Cora repeats, holding the phone and staring at Laura. “You’re talking like Stiles is something you own. He’s not a prize. By the way, Mom said congratulations, you’ve found your mate. Good luck wooing him because you’re going to have your hands full.”

“My mate?” Laura barely has time to catch her phone when Cora tosses it at her. She looks at Stiles, who has this smug sort of smirk on his lips that she shouldn’t find as sexy as she does. “Are you eighteen?”

“Nope. Not until April,” Stiles says, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “So, wooing, huh? Does that mean sex? Because I’m totally down for that.”

“I’m not sitting here listening to this,” Cora says, making a face. “It smells bad enough without having to hear the awful flirting.” She grabs her book and walks around the table, reaching out to squeeze Laura’s shoulder. “His dad’s the sheriff, so don’t let him lead you down any illegal paths.”

“Some friend you are, Cora,” Stiles mutters, sticking his tongue out at her. Cora just laughs as she walks out of the kitchen. He looks at Laura and clears his throat. “My dad’s cool with the underage sex. I got the lecture and awkward talk years ago.”

“I’m twenty-five,” Laura tells him. “I’m not a horny cougar regardless of what Cora told our mom. I don’t know about this mate bullshit beyond the stories we got told as kids, which were just fanciful fairy tale type things and not anything really true.”

“I’m totally supportive of the horny cougar thing if you do happen to decide it’s appropriate,” Stiles says, winking at her audaciously. She can’t help but laugh, which makes him grin. “As for the mate thing, we’ll figure it out. I’m pretty good at research, and it’ll give us a chance to get to know each other.”

Laura’s wolf is preening at the idea her mate is smart and sexy and interested, but Laura is trying to remember that whole seventeen years old thing before she gives in to any primal instincts that might get her arrested. “You’re totally going to make me work for this, aren’t you?” she asks after studying his face for several silent moments.

“Oh yeah. I’m not making it easy for you, Laura. You wouldn’t be able to respect me if I just rolled over and took it, would you?” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re going to woo the socks off of me if you’re spouting words like claiming and mate.”

“I’m going to be an alpha. My mate has to be strong and confident,” she murmurs, leaning forward into his personal space. She inhales the spicy sweet scent of his arousal, smirking when he stares at her breasts, and she casually strokes her fingers along his thigh. “But it won’t just be your socks I’m wooing off of you, pretty boy.”

“Oh. Right.” Stiles gulps, swaying towards her, and Laura moves closer, just rubbing her lips against his jaw, subtly scenting him as she traces the curve down towards his neck

“You have to be willing, Stiles. Are you going to let me pursue you?” Laura remembers that consent with human mates is a key part of the stories she’d heard as a child, so she’s got to make sure she follows that or she might ruin things before they begin. “Are you open to being my mate?”

“Fuck yes.” Stiles moves then, long fingers tangling in her hair, and then he’s kissing her, taking over like his heart isn’t racing with arousal mixed with fear. Laura returns the kiss, knocking her chair over as she climbs onto his lap and deepens the kiss.

The feel of cold water hitting her skin pulls her back from the kiss. She blinks dazedly before she focuses on her mom, who is standing by the sink with the sprayer turned on. Mom gives her a look that makes Laura blush even as she tightens her grip on Stiles’ hair. “I told Cora not to leave you two alone, but I guess I should have known she’d be unable to tolerate the awkwardness,” Mom says, putting the sprayer back in the faucet and turned the tap off.

“What’s going on, Mom?” Laura asks, not even caring that her voice sounds small and weak and needy because she’s not feeling like a strong soon-to-be alpha of twenty-five right now. Instead, she feels like a scared kid who needs her mom to tell her that what she’s feeling is perfectly normal.

“I knew he belonged to our pack as soon as I met him, but I wasn’t entirely sure which of you he was meant for,” Mom admits, walking over and brushing her fingers through Laura’s hair. “Perhaps we could have had this conversation years ago if you’d bothered to come home for a visit occasionally.”

Laura groans, burying her face against Stiles’ neck as he actually has the nerve to laugh. She nips at his throat, preening when he stops laughing and bucks up beneath her. “He’s mine,” Laura says confidently, raising her head and looking at her mom. Sure, she might be open to sharing with Derek, if Cora’s right about all that, but it’s not something she’s thinking about right now. At the moment, all she knows is Stiles is _hers_. “And I’m his, I guess, since Cora’s right. He’s not a prize or something to own. He’s Stiles, and he’s going to be my mate once I prove myself to him and he accepts my courtship.”

“Those stories always were your favorites,” Mom says, smiling at them. “Now, why don’t you get off his lap because it’s much too soon for that type of bonding to be happening when you’ve just met. We’ll call your father over for dinner, Stiles, and explain everything to him so he’s in the loop. I know how important it is to you that he stay aware of everything.”

“Yeah, I guess he does need to know, but he’s not going to understand,” Stiles mutters, making a face. “He’ll probably get freaked out, but he’ll eventually come around.”

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Laura doesn’t get off his lap, she’s comfortable and they’re not doing anything indecent at the moment, so it’s fine. She smirks as she leans in to nuzzle his mouth. “I’ll win him over. I mean, I’m Laura Hale. How could he ever resist me?”


End file.
